Inavouables clichés
by morora
Summary: the gazette premier oneshot érotique d'une serie de trois. C'est parfois en fouillant dans le passé qu'on avance dans le présent. NEW : deuxieme oneshot , ou un Uruha prit au piege par son narcissisme
1. Chapter 1

**Inavouables clichés**

**couple**: Aoi x Uruha

**auteur:** morora

**rating:** MA , déconseillé aux mineurs

**genre:** humoristique et érotique - Yaoi-

**disclaimers:** les personnages sont de réels humains, et ils ne m'ont -pas encore- vendu leurs âmes.

**note de l'auteur:** Cette fanfiction est le premier volet d'une trilogie de trois one-shot, tous du même couple- je n'ai pas fait dans l'originalité- Aoi et Uruha de the gazette.

Attention, cette histoire contient pour sa grande majorité une scène de sexe entre homme, so ... réservé à un public averti.

J'espère que mon histoire vous divertira, donnez moi votre avis.

* * *

Tout avait commencé si simplement, par un jeu si innocent, je ne me serais jamais cru capable de telles dérives, pourtant cela c'est bien déroulé ainsi. Surement que cela devait arriver un jour, c'était inscrit en nous, ce désir qui nous rongeait sans que l'on veuille l'assumer. On se tournait autour l'air de rien, mentant à nous même à chaque instant passé ensemble. Oui, je sais, c'est facile de dire ça maintenant, ça me parait évident désormais. Mes actes passés, tous mes gestes vers lui, mes coups d'œil, mes tentatives de séduction me paraissent désormais incontestablement des signes du désir que je ressentais à son égard.

Tout s'est passé naturellement, encore dans l'optique du jeu, nous nous sommes laissé porter, sans contester la teneur de nos actes. Les questions, nous ne voulions pas les entendre d'ailleurs, lui comme moi voulions profiter de cette parenthèses de folie. Peut être était- ce l'histoire d'une fois, peut importe il ne fallait pas tout gâcher avec des bavardages de bonne femme.

Aoi était passé chez moi pour récupérer des partitions que je lui avais emprunté quelques mois auparavant. Il ne s'attardait jamais chez moi, on se voyait tellement souvent pour le travail, à vivre les uns sur les autres la moitié de l'année durant nos tournées, que se voir en dehors apparaissait plus comme une corvée qu'autre chose. Cette fois-ci fit exception, de fil en aiguille nous sommes partit dans une joyeuse discussion, parfois le simple et conventionnel « ca va ? » peut engendrer une conversation réellement intéressante.

A se rappeler certains souvenirs en riant je finis par lui proposer une bière. Nous en étions arrivé à parler de photos honteuses sur lesquelles était tombé un jour notre manager … il s'était empressé de les bruler. Aoi, Ruki et moi avions fait de sacrées photos lors d'une de nos premières tournée, et dire que nous n'avions même pas bu ce soir là…

On renchérissait à chaque cliché, on faisait toujours pire, euphoriques et hilares nous avions prit toutes sortes de photos, plus stupides les unes que les autres : Aoi s'était dessiné une barbe et des sourcils au marqueur, Ruki s'était fait des seins en mousse à raser et j'avais collé des bouts de moquette sur mon torse, mes aisselles, mon dos et mon bas ventre avec des sous vêtements de femme par dessus… le soutien-gorge flottait. Nous nous tordions de rire en évoquant cette soirée avec Aoi, mais le pire dans ces photographies, ce n'était pas notre accoutrement mais plutôt nos grimaces, nos positions et nos expressions.

Il sorti son portable alors que je pouffais en faisant des bulles dans ma bière, je me stoppai et le regardai plus sérieusement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

« En souvenir du bon vieux temps prenons encore quelque photos. Allez Uruha avoue que t'en a envie ! » me dit il avec un grand sourire.

A vrai dire, évoquer ces souvenirs me donnait plus envie de ne jamais recommencer ce genre d'expérience mais Aoi avait l'air tellement enthousiaste que je me laissai convaincre … quel enfant fait-il parfois …

« Ok pourquoi pas ! » fis je en me rapprochant de lui.

« On en fera des softs cette fois ci, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on pourrait se permettre d'être découvert comme ca. »

« Une aubaine pour les fans. Ils s'enflamment déjà de si peu » fis je avec un sourire mi amusé mi moqueur.

« allez approche toi » fit il en réglant la puissance du flash de son téléphone portable. Je collai mes cuisses contre les siennes et posa ma main sur son épaule. Il me demanda si j'étais prêt, j'affirmai que oui avant de sortir mes dents de devant en ouvrant mes yeux au maximum. Je ne regardai pas ce qu'il fit comme grimace mais il me montra la photo prise. Nous rigolâmes de plus belle, et dire qu'on approchait la trentaine … quel déchéance.

Ainsi de suite nous prîmes une bonne vingtaine de photos plus stupides les unes que les autres. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit ensuite, pourquoi avais-je fais ca ? ca m'avait parut être une bonne idée, une bonne plaisanterie à faire, sur le moment. Je voulais juste le déstabiliser pour qu'il fasse une tête encore plus amusante et cette fois-ci involontairement.

Certes ce n'était rien, le problème était que j'avais déclenché un jeu qui n'aurait jamais du être.

Un simple baiser sur la joue, il faisait une de ces têtes sur la photo, il ria aussi et ne parut pas le moins du monde en colère. Il me regarda d'un air attendri en me traitant d'imbécile. La photo suivante je me dis qu'il fallait que je reste sérieux, mais j'avais encore envie de poser mes lèvres sur lui, et je savais que cette fois ci, ca n'avait rien d'une blague. Je me contrôlai pour le bien de nos relations, si je commençais à le bécoter ca serait le début de la fin. Je fis une grimace, mais je l'avais déjà fait quelques minutes auparavant, je n'avais plus trop d'idée pour me renouveler, mais je ne voulais pas que cette séance photo s'arrête, c a faisait si longtemps que nous n'avions pas franchement eu de moment de complicité. Il leva l'appareil en l'air, me jeta un coup d'œil et le rabaissa.

« Ce n'est plus très amusant hein ? » me dit il d'une moue désolée.

« C'est que j'ai épuisé mon stock de grimaces » répondis-je d'un air contrit

« J'ai une idée »

Il se leva et me regarda de haut, son sourire en coin ne me disait rien qui vaille, il avait une idée pas très honnête derrière la tête, c'était certain. Il leva un genou et glissa une cuisse près de la mienne, puis il s'assit, face à moi, sur mes genoux. Troublé, je le regardais sans rien oser dire, qu'avait il donc à l'esprit ?

« Prenons des photos osées »

« Des photos inmontrables ? « Chuchotais-je près de ses lèvres

« Inavouable mon cher Uruha, ce sera notre secret » souffla t'il en me fixant à travers ses paupières à demi closes.

Il rattrapa son portable sur le coussin d'à coté et pris une photo, nous deux, lui sur moi, nos yeux encré les uns aux autres. Il me la montra et je ri tant c'était d'un pathétique pseudo romantique … on aurait dit une couverture de yaoi. Ces photos c'étaient uniquement un jeu, depuis quand faisions nous semblant de ne pas être sérieux? A chaque photo je sentais la véritable excitation poindre, mais je me contrôlais comme je pouvais, pourtant je n'arrivais pas à arrêter, car nous faisions toujours plus. Peut être que nos intentions ont changées lorsque nous avons arrêter de rire, où est ce quand nous nous sommes arrêter de regarder le cliché pour nous concentrer sur sa prise. A chaque fois, nous prenions la pose, s'arrêtant en plein mouvement avec un regard langoureux.

Aoi déboutonna sa chemise, du moins les premiers boutons, et il jeta ses longs cheveux en arrière, les yeux clos. Je mis ma main dans ses cheveux comme si je le maintenais en arrière et je me mordis la lèvre, de mon autre main je tentais de cadrer avec l'appareil. C'était la première fois que c'était moi qui prenait la photo alors je pris la peine de vérifier le résultat.

Ses lèvres pleines, légèrement entre ouvertes, sa peau mate et ses cheveux sombres me faisaient frémir d'envie. Son torse que j'avais vu tant de fois paraissait mille fois plus captivant lorsqu'il était suggéré. J'aurais voulu glisser mes mains sous cette chemise, caresser ses tétons tendus de plaisir par ma simple caresse. J'aurais voulu le faire jouir au dessus de moi, le faire hurler, réellement tirer ses cheveux en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie d'arrêter, sentir son souffle s'accélérer et sa peau bruler contre la mienne, sentir le parfum de sa transpiration et mordre ses belles lèvres. Laisser le plaisir m'envahir, ne plus brimer mes désirs, le sentir en moi, ou moi en lui, peut importe … Aoi m'avait ouvert l'appétit.

Toutes les photos ne suggéraient pas l'acte sexuel, certaines reflétaient une certaine douceur, du romantisme : ce furent les premières de la série car très vite on ne se contenta plus de ces poses innocentes (des lèvres poser sur un front, des mains liées, un baiser sur un cou tendu et offert, un murmure près de l'oreille). La passion devint notre nouveau thème, nos yeux jouaient le désir, nos bouches soupiraient l'érotisme et nos corps dansaient un hymne à la luxure. Les poses se faisaient réellement plus osées et mes reins ardents ne retenaient pas quelques attouchements bien placés.

Il m'allongea sur le lit et remonta mes cuisses; je l'acculais contre la table basse un doigt dans sa bouche; il glissa sa tête entre mes cuisses; je lui retournai le geste; je posai ma bouche à proximité de son téton; je l'assis sur mes genoux en posant une main en dessous du nombril … autant de promesses non-formulées mais clairement assimilées. Chacun des clichés représentait un de nos fantasmes, montant sur l'escalade du désir : je relevai une de ses cuisses et

« uruha … » sa voix chaude m'éveilla soudainement, il me fit revenir à la réalité en me nommant à haute voix. Mais qu'avait il fait ? il me regarda soudain paniqué, Aoi le savait, il venait de tout avouer, il avait céder le premier. Voila qu'il ne jouait plus, il avait soupiré mon nom avec tant de retenu et de chaleur qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était réel. Aoi avait envie de moi, et désormais il savait que je savais. De la pointe de ma langue je caressai ses lèvres mollement ouvertes, n'attendant que ma venu.

« On peut ? » me fit il tout en sachant que la réponse était déjà toute prête. Il n'attendait pas un 'oui' de ma part mais bien une initiative. On ne pouvait plus reculer au point où on en était, la morale n'existait plus. On se moquait de tout, plus aucunes barrières psychiques ou morales n'existaient, l'envie dominait tout.

« On ne vit qu'une fois Aoi » répondis-je tout de même. Il me suivit jusqu'à la chambre, j'étais heureux qu'il est été celui qui cède, j'avais le beau rôle.

Il mit ses coudes sur le matelas, je m'allongeai à coté de lui et commençai à l'embrasser sans retenue. Il ouvrit sa bouche et nos langues se touchèrent, un frisson de désir me parcouru et mes reins commencèrent à fourmiller. Sa main remonta doucement sur ma joue et il enfonça un peu plus mon visage contre le sien. D'un geste possessif il serra son autre main sur mes épaules et me retourna. Tout en m'embrassant il caressa doucement, dans un geste circulaires, les basses parties de mon anatomie, sa main dans mon pantalon, le baiser ce fit plus passionné et moins ordonné. Ma bouche et mes lèvres humides glissaient sur les siennes, j'avalais une lèvre pour mieux en mordre sa chair, ma langue titillait tout ce qu'elle trouvait à sa portée. En bas, le désir montait sous ses caresses, j'entrouvris les jambes pour lui laisser plus de liberté de mouvement, il descendit plus bas et malaxa la bosse qui commençait à s'y former.

Je repris ma respiration en lui enlevant sa chemise, j'aurais voulu être langoureux et patient en la déboutonnant en douceur, mais je m'étais laissé emporté et avait tiré sur la boutonnière pour faire sauter les boutons de leurs encoches de tissus. D'un bref mouvement de mains sur ses épaules je la fis tomber et il enleva les manches en s'asseyant sur mon bassin brulant. Nos bouches se retrouvèrent, sa main passa sous mon t-shirt et commença à flatter mon téton avec le plat de son pouce. Je gémis, il souri de satisfaction et décida d'enlever mon t-shirt, puis mon jean. Son regard se posa sur mes cuisses ouvertes, un mont se formant entre elles, il décida d'agir et apposa ses lèvres dessus. Je me cambrai de plaisir et appuya sa tête tout contre ma virilité, il se dégagea de ma poigne et embrassa mon entrejambe, une fois, deux fois, le plaisir montait, quinze fois … et la langue qui vint imbiber le tissus de salive. Sa langue venait me caressé par petites lapées, toujours suivis d'un baiser au même endroit. Il consenti enfin à enlever mon boxer, dans une lenteur insoutenable il descendit le sous vêtement jusqu'à mes chevilles et attrapa –entre deux doigts- mon pénis. Il me regarda du coin des yeux en enfournant le membre en sa bouche, il fit de long va et viens, s'aidant parfois de ses mains il enroulait et déroulait sa langue tout autour. Je sentais le sang affluer et la chaleur augmenter, je portai une main sur mes yeux et me laisser aller sous ses coups de langue expérimentés. Je le suppliai d'en faire plus, d'accélérer, d'approfondir : j'avais une folle envie de l'attraper par les cheveux et de l'enfoncer plus profond … mais j'étais bien placé pour savoir que c'était un geste très douloureux pour le propriétaire de cette gorge… tendu comme j'étais. Il s'arrêta avant que je le sois trop et retira son pantalon et son boxer … visiblement ca ne pouvait plus attendre. Il releva mes cuisses et lécha doucement l'entrée de mon intimité, j'étais toujours aussi gêné lorsqu'on me faisait un anuslingus mais c'était tellement bon. Doucement il y glissa un doigt, je senti un violent et bref plaisir suite à cela, il finit de me préparer donnant des coups de langues de temps à autre pour raviver mon plaisir. Il tint ma verge entre sa main droite et commença un lent va et vient, puis il entra en moi. Les choses s'étaient fait toute seules, cette fois ci, il me prendrait, mais ca n'en sera pas ainsi pour le reste de la nuit qu'il le sache.

Je ne pus réprimer mon envie qu'il s'enfonce plus vite alors je fis un violent coup de rein, il me sourit. « J'aime quand tu es entreprenant » me dit il en s'abaissant pour m'embrasser. Tandis qu'il allait et venait en mois il finissait de me masturber ou caressait mes tétons pour multiplier mon plaisir. On changea deux fois de position, et je finis de me donner à lui en m'asseyant sur son bassin, il n'avait plus la force de continuer. Dans la ligne droite final son bassin se mit en action à une vitesse folle, mon souffle saccadé m'empêchait de respirer correctement, le plaisir montai en moi à chaque coup je criais, je n'en pouvais plus, et lui qui gémissait d'une voix si prenante. Les plaisirs se confondaient, dans un soupir très grave il me dit de me retirer et en deux coups de mains il fit sortir sa semence sur les draps froissés. Je m'écroulai sur lui, trop fatigué pour rattraper une couverture. Une heure plus tard je le faisais hurler contre l'appui tête, lui à quatre pates moi derrière fermement cramponné à ses hanches.

Il y a des jeux, des jeux de grand gamins qui dérapent parfois, celui-ci fut mon souvenir le plus satisfaisant. Encore maintenant je souris en regardant ses photos, prémices d'une nuit des plus atypiques de notre amitié.


	2. Chapter 2

**La curiosité est un vilain défaut**

_Volet deux de la trilogie Uruha x Aoi_

**Partie un :**

Jusque là, ma curiosité ne m'avait pas causé de grand tracas, du moins rien de traumatisant, aucune expérience telle que celle que je vis.

Je suis actuellement enfermé dans le dressing d'une salle de concert, personne ne m'y a contraint, j'y suis de mon plein gré : c'est bien le plus honteux. De rage, de fatigue, de découragement : je pleure, comme un gamin. Je n'en peux plus, je suis paniqué et mes nerfs ne tiennent plus. Je vis un enfer et aucune solution, dans tout ce que j'ais essayé ne fonctionne. Je n'arrive même pas à m'assoir, je reste debout, adossé contre le mur, les mains sur le visage. Personne ne me trouvera et la salle va fermer, mais à quoi bon attendre si demain matin le problème est le même. Je ne supporterais pas qu'on se moque de moi, Dieu que j'étais ridicule pourtant ! je ne le supporterais pas : qu'un inconnu, passant par là, vienne à mon secours. Car même si aucun rire ne lui échappe je sais qu'il s'empressera de se gausser de cette histoire en rentrant chez lui et d'en faire profiter ses connaissances. Je n'allais tout de même pas devoir aller aux urgences ! Et si rien n'était possible et qu'il me reste collé aux fesses à vie, comme une deuxième peau !

Pourquoi ! Seigneur pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai essayé ce putain de slim en cuir, j'ai été trop optimiste.

Une des stylistes de la compagnie a par erreur emporté une partie des vetements destiné à Alice nine. Apres le concert, par curiosité je suis allé voir ce que la même styliste leur proposait, voir si je ne pouvais pas piquer deux ou trois truc avant qu'il ne le porte. Nos stylistes apportaient toujours des vêtements, des bijoux ou des accessoires, le plus souvent offerts par des marques ou des jeunes créateurs. Ils étaient destinés à nos apparitions publiques ou aux séances photos, nous les portions pour sortir dans la rue, après un concert notamment, car les photographes qui venaient nous interviewer avaient souvent besoin d'un ou deux clichés. J'avais trouvé une longue chemise noire à jabot avec de jolis effets de matière, et ce pantalon en cuir. Il m'avait paru étroit mais je ne m'en suis pas inquiété, ca se détendait sur la peau ce genre de matière. Seulement ce n'était pas du simili cuir comme j'en porte parfois, mais bien du cuir. J'ai réussi à l'enfiler avec difficulté, la peau s'est collé à la mienne puis presque soudé pour ne plus vouloir s'en défaire. Je ne m'en suis pas tout de suite aperçu, j'avais passé tellement de temps à m'observé dans le miroir, admirant mes courbes, le galbe divin de mon postérieur mis en valeur par la sombre couleur de cette deuxièmes peau. Le charme généreux de mes cuisses et l'athlétisme de mes mollets : j'en aurais été presque jaloux si ce n'avait pas été mes jambes de rêves. J'adorais ce pantalon et envisageais de le subtilisé.

Ma peau transpirait encore, car je n'avais pas pris de douche après le rappel du concert, et il faisait très chaud… ma peau avait gonflée et le pantalon en était devenu indissociable de ma peau. Lorsque je tirais dessus ma peau venait avec : là j'ai commencé à paniquer. Je me suis empressé de descendre la braguette et de tiré fort sur la ceinture vers le bas …. Mais rien, mes fesses sont peut être un peu trop musclées ? Ou alors ai-je un peu trop forcé sur le restaurant ces derniers temps ?...

J'ai du donc déclarer forfait, et à bout de force, je me suis enfermé dans ce dressing en pleurant comme un imbécile : la panique me donne souvent cette envie de replie sur moi. Peut être espérais je trouver une solution, le noir m'y aide toujours.

Peut être que je n'aurais pas du faire ce que j'ai fait, mais c'est celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance, il m'a déjà vu dans un moment de total relâchement alors je me suis dit qu'il serait le moins blessant dans ses moqueries … ou peut être est-ce pour moi que c'est plus facile. J'aurais plus tendance à accepter la moquerie venant de lui car nous sommes plus proches. Même si ce fut l'histoire d'une fois, cette nuit nous a rapprochée.

« Aoi c'est moi » chuchotai-je contre mon portable.

« Ah bha on t'attendait après le concert t'es passé où ? On t'a pas vu sortir »

« C'est normal, je ne suis pas sorti … Aoi il faut que tu m'aides » supplie-je d'une voix exagérément paniqué

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » s'est-il étonné d'une voix compatissante

« Je … je suis bloqué »

« Où ca ? »

« … »

« Allo ? »

« Je … ne peux pas te dire, rejoins moi dans le dressing où était entreposé nos vetements tout à l'heure »

« Uruha, tu m'inquiètes, c'est grave ? »

« Tu verras sur place, mais je t'en prie ne dit rien à personne, et quand tu me verras ne te moque pas trop de moi ! »

« Ah euh oui oui, ca ira jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ? »

« Oui » gémis-je en étouffant théâtralement un sanglot, oui je sais, je sais, j'exagère peut être : ce n'est pas la fin du monde, mais sur le coup c'est assez difficile à vivre comme situation, quand on sent que le reste de sa vie on va devoir vivre dans un pantalon de cuir ca désespère.

Il doit être sacrement mince celui à qui est destiné ce pantalon.

**Partie deux :**

Il ouvra la porte à la volée, à bout de souffle, en me cherchant du regard. Toujours adossé contre un mur, la tête baissé. Je le vis s'arrêter net devant moi, me détailler silencieusement puis s'approcher.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?» me fit-il doucement, de la voix qu'il prenait seulement lorsque nous étions deux seulement lorsqu'il espérait avoir ce que je ne lui donnais jamais.

« Je suis coincé » fis-je d'une petite voix en relevant mes yeux rougis vers lui ; j'étais tellement heureux d'apercevoir enfin l'espoir d'être délivré, que je sautai à son cou. « Mon Dieu Aoi je suis énorme ! Tu aurais pu me le dire que j'avais tellement grossi. Oh je me sens tellement mal » gémis-je.

« Résumé de l'épisode précédent s'il te plait … » il releva un sourcil d'un air perdu et incompréhensif, me fixant froidement. Ne voyait il pas mes larmes ? Cette situation désespérée ? Mes fesses énormes … oh on devait surement les voir depuis le couloir ! il allait falloir que j'explique tout !! Il ne pouvait pas être un peu observateur et s'en rendre compte par lui-même !

« Je n'arrive plus à enlever ce pantalon ! » criais-je encore sous le coup de la panique. « J'ai tout essayé, mais je n'y arrive pas, il a du se fondre à ma peau, j'en peux plus, mes vaisseaux sanguins vont explosés j'ai trop chaud »

Il se mit alors à rire, d'abord ses épaules se secouèrent légèrement puis il baissa la tête et ses longs cheveux sombres cachèrent son visage. Je ne pu donc savoir quelle expression animait son visage, et puis soudainement, comme s'il ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur il releva le visage dans un tourbillon sombre : hilare se tenant les côtes, les traits tendus et les muscles contractés. Il se mit à rire de plus en plus fort, prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Je le fixais, tentant de l'apitoyer pour qu'il arrête de rire, mais il continuait à me détaillé en s'étouffant de rire, il due même se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. En croisant mon regard assassin, il finit peu à peu par se calmer.

« Aoi aide moi je n'en peux plus suppliais-je »

« Hum tient ça sonne comme du déjà entendu … » sous entendis t'il en me regardant du coin de l'œil. Aoi était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un mec lourd, il ne lâchait jamais l'affaire. Et quand par malheur on cédait une fois (une fois seulement nous avions couché ensemble) on le regrettait toute sa vie. Un peu de sexe pour pimenter notre belle amitié, on s'était entendu la dessus, un bon moment. Pourtant, régulièrement, il revenait à la charge, l'air de rien à sous entendre que remettre le couvert ne ferait pas de mal. Il avait de temps en temps des petites phrases, comme celle là, que seul moi pouvais comprendre, mais qui n'avait rien d'un délire commun : c'était juste lui qui s'emballait. Mais ce jour là, je n'avais pas ces considérations en tête, j'étais plutôt préoccupé par le piège de cuir dans lequel je me trouvais détenu. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs, je m'en fichais du reste, de ce qu'impliquait mon choix d'appeler Aoi pour me retirer un pantalon qui me faisait chauffer le paquet, je voulais juste être libérer…

« Oui je m'en souviens très bien d'ailleurs, tu bouffais la tête de lit et tu as hurlé Uru- «

« C'est bon ca va on a compris » me coupa t'il, un peu gêné

« Tu voulais en venir là, on y est.»

« ca me viens forcement en tête vu la tenu dans laquelle tu es… » Enchaina t'il en se rapprochant de moi. Je reculai d'un pas instinctivement, malheureusement le mur se trouvait quelques centimètres derrière mon dos. Il eu alors tout le loisir de se coller à moi.

« Que cherchais-tu as faire en enfilant ça ? tu rendrais fou n'importe qui » me dit il tout bas, frôlant mon oreille droite de ses lèvres charnues.

« Pour l'instant c'est seulement moi qui vais devenir fou … » je regardais le plafond d'un air désespéré, comme pour aspirer un air plus frais, plus pur … j'allais mourir de chaud. Je sentais la matière se resserré contre toutes les basses parties de mon anatomie, ma peau me brulait et cette compression, surtout au niveau de l'entrejambe, allait me tuer de douleur.

« Aoi, je ne déconne pas, j'ai mal aide moi » fis-je sincèrement, d'une voix neutre mais exigeante.

Tête baissé il avança jusqu'à collé son bassin au mien, l'odeur musqué de sa peau et de ses cheveux remontait dans mes narines, comme pour endormir ma vigilance, ce parfum chaud et langoureux me donnait envie de gouter à lui de plus près, de me donner à tous ses désirs, à toutes les folies. Je laissai aller mon visage se collé à ses cheveux soyeux, caressant de ma peau cette douceur irréel dont on ne se lassait jamais, m'imprégnant de son odeur : un parfum si sensuel.

Je le sentais devenir dur contre moi, il commença à remuer son bassin contre le mien, remontant ses hanches en appuyant dans un mouvement presque circulaire.

« Aoi… ca ne peut pas devenir une habitude. »Dis je à contre cœur.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t'il tout à fait innocemment en continuant son ouvrage … je crois que j'avais perdu d'avance, je le sentais déjà bien trop travaillé pour arrêter en chemin. Comment pouvait-il être aussi dur que si je l'avais masturbé pendant deux minutes, en si peu de temps ? Le pauvre enfant devait être en manque.

« Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas. Il ne faut pas banaliser ce qu'on a fait, une fois c'était bien, pas plus … après ca devient grave je crois. Ca serait comme sortir ensemble : tu te rends compte ?! »

« Je t'en pris Uruha, ne fais pas l'innocent, on sait tous comment font les autres musiciens pour tenir en tournée. Coucher ensemble ne veut pas dire qu'on s'aime ou une autre connerie du genre »

« Je n'aime pas cette idée qu'on le refasse. Une fois me suffisait. Vraiment »

« Oh…Tu insinues que je n'ai pas assuré la dernière fois ? » fit il véxé

« Oh Aoi tu sais que ce n'est pas ca, te fait pas encore plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà … »

« Bien, alors laisse-moi continuer »

« Tout ce que tu veux si tu m'enlèves ce pantalon » gémis-je tandis que je sentais des picotements dans mes cuisses : signe que le sang circulait mal dans cette région, j'avais une idée assez précise de l'endroit où avait pu émigrer mon sang… et ce n'était encore une fois pas le cerveau.

« C'est dans mes projets … » à ses mots il me retourna, face au mur, je fermais les yeux pour oublier la douleur et l'envie grimpante qui rétrécissait encore mes chances d'avoir des enfants, j'ai du exterminer tout mes spermatozoïdes ce soir là tant j'étais compressé.

Il posa ses main sur les cotés de mes fesses et ses recula pour admirer.

« Divin » fit il seulement dans un souffle avant de coller son visage contre mon postérieur, il posa doucement sa langue sur lui, mais je ne senti rien. Pourtant lorsque ses mains virent caressé cette zone je grognai d'un plaisir non dissimulé. Il balada sa main pour pétrir mes cuisses et l'avant de mon bassin, puis il colla ses hanches à mon postérieur, je me redressai et il enroula ses bras autour de mon torse. « Enlève-le » suppliais-je dans un sanglot

« Laisse-moi jouer encore un peu » m'ordonna t'il en déboutonnant la chemise noire. J'haletais comme un animal à l'agonie tandis qu'il baladait ses longs doigts fins sur mon torse si chaud, si sensible, qu'au moindre frôlement l'orgasme était au bord des lèvres. Il caressa mes tétons, qui durcirent immédiatement, il les pinça et les titilla du bout des doigts en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de mon épaule, son souffle à l'haleine lourde me donnait étrangement envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche et de le faire mien. Il était toujours si sensuel, si mesuré et passionné à la fois, je cédais si vite à ses lèvres. Je tendis un peu le cou pour les frôler, insatisfait de ce simple effleurement il me mit face à lui, continuant à souffrir mon torse de caresses et toutes sortes d'attentions. Instinctivement je remontai ma cuisse entre les siennes, il sourit en plissant ses yeux d'un air plus que satisfait, ses cheveux lâchés balayant son visage mutin. Ses lèvres pleines et rosées sucèrent les miennes avec acharnement et passion, sa langue vint caresser la mienne avec envie et gourmandise. Nos deux virilités collé l'une à l'autre, je voyais venir le moment où il devrait me libérer car lui-même se trouverait trop empressé de conclure… il me semblait, à vu de raideur, qu'il était déjà bien prêt. Habituellement j'aurais préféré laisser trainer encore les préliminaires, mais je n'arrivais plus à respirer tellement j'étais serré.

Il se recula un peu, les lèvres rougies et le souffle court, je devais surement avoir les yeux aussi brillant que les siens … ses baisers étaient vraiment prenant.

Il baissa le regard et consenti enfin à s'attaquer au problème, il serait bien le premier embêté si ce pantalon ne descendait pas. Mon ventre se tendit d'appréhension, j'en n'avais presque oublié que ce pantalon était devenu indissociable de ma peau. Il commença à vouloir abaisser le pantalon un hurlement de douleur m'échappa.

« C'est soudé à ma peau »

« En effet, j'ai vu ca, mais on n'a pas trop le choix… je vais tirer d'un coup, ok ? » il croisa mon regard apeuré, et avala douloureusement sa salive.

« NON !! Je t'en supplie trouve un autre moyen ! »

« Il faudrait dilater le cuir, ou faire dégonfler ta peau… mais je ne vois pas comment » me fit il d'un air désolé. J'avais le cœur au bord des yeux, j'allais craquer s'il ne trouvait pas vite une solution. Il sembla comprendre mon signal s'alarme car il me prit la main et se mit debout.

« Je sais, j'ai trouvé, suis moi » dit il en m'attirant à sa suite.

« Aoi je ne peux pas marcher… ca brule à chaque frottement »

« … quel idée de piquer les fringues de Shou aussi … » soupira t'il d'un air désespéré.

Je me disais bien que ce slim était anormalement serré, s'il était destiné à cette crevette, je n'avais plus à complexer. Il m'entraina dans le couloir, les lumières avaient été éteintes, et au cas où un vigile trainait dans les parages nous avions préféré nous éclairer grâce à la lumière des « sortie de secours », mon cœur battait à tout rompre et la douleur s'était effacée pour un temps. Je me sentais jeune et fou, suivant son pas rapide, je souriais comme un bienheureux en le regardant avec des yeux tendres. Je ne regardai pas où il allait je me contentais de serrer sa paume chaude en marchant dans ses pas, il me chuchotait de douces perversités comme pour me garder en condition … mais il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça, le pantalon faisait déjà tout son effet.

« Je crois que c'est là » fit il en me regardant, ses yeux brillaient, même dans le noir. Je me fichais bien de l'endroit où il pouvait m'avoir emmené, je le voulais juste lui … au plus vite.

Il poussa la porte et m'entraina à sa suite, je collai mon torse à son dos pour pressé l'entrée dans la salle. Cette dernière était d'une éclatante blancheur, presque douloureuse pour les yeux : entièrement couverte de carrelage blanc, un néon puissant au plafond, et dans un recoin de la pièce : quatre portes… des douches.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait et me tira vers une cabine

« Noyons le poisson » me fit-il

« Ne t'étonne pas s'il ne frétille plus » fis-je en regardant le pommeau de douche goutter … l'eau devait être glacée.

« Tu veux l'enlever ou pas ce pantalon, pour raviver le poisson, je m'en chargerais ne t'inquiète pas … le bouche à bouche est toujours efficace… » A ces mots, il colla sa bouche à la mienne et nos langues se mirent en action. D'une main il attrapa le pommeau de douche et de l'autre repoussa mon torse loin du sien. Il alluma l'eau, je senti mes pieds se glacer, mes épaules remontèrent alors brusquement. L'eau coulait désormais tiède, il enroula un bras autour de ma taille et fit doucement couler l'eau le long de mon torse, je frémis de plaisir, la caresse de l'eau était divine. Par la force des choses, le froid commença à m'envahir et l'eau pénétra dans le pantalon par la ceinture. Je sentais peu à peu la douleur s'estomper, plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais pensé d'ailleurs. Puis il repositionna le pommeau sur son accroche dans le mur, dirigé vers nos têtes. Son dos se trempa et son t-shirt gris devint peu à peu transparent : laissant ainsi entrapercevoir le fin dessin de ses muscles fermes, le tissus collant à ses abdominaux et à ses pectoraux que j'aimais tant (mais ca jamais je ne lui avouerais). Son jean clair s'assombri et ses cheveux collèrent à son visage goutant sur son nez et ses lèvres, retombant sensuellement sur le haut de son torse et ses épaules. Je me mordais la lèvre d'appréhension, le tissus flottait autour de mes cuisses, il allait pouvoir l'enlever et alors …

Il glissa ses deux mains dans mon dos et colla son torse au mien, il descendit et descendit toujours plus bas emportant avec lui mon ancien supplice. Je me débarrassai avec empressement de tous mes vêtements, et m'enquérais désormais des siens. Je lui fis relever les bras pour retirer son t-shirt et déboutonna bien trop rapidement son pantalon qui tomba lourdement dans le bac de douche.

Nous étions tout deux tendus à l'extrême, les préliminaires n'allaient pas s'éterniser longtemps. Il attrapa un reste de gel douche par terre et le fit couler sur son doigt.

« Relève une jambe Uruha »

Je m'exécutais, trop excité par cette nouvelle expérience pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Un fantasme de toujours la douche … il se colla à moi, j'étais plaqué contre une paroi de l'étroite douche, mon dos brulant se délectait du carrelage froid contre lui. Il glissa un doigt visqueux en moi, je ne sentis quasiment rien, par habitude, il en glissa un deuxième, une infime douleur apparu lorsqu'il bougea en moi. Je fus vite prêt, il ne pouvait plus attendre, moi non plus. Il s'abaissa un peu, commençai à me pénétrer et attrapa une cuisse pour la coller contre sa hanche, une fois mieux enfoncer, il attrapa la deuxième. Aider du mur, il me portait tout en commençant des vas et viens, je n'étais pourtant pas léger. J'admirais ses muscles se gonfler sous l'effort et ses sourcils se froncer de concentration. Parfois je mordais son épaule pour éviter de crier un peu trop fort, mais je le déséquilibrais un peu en faisant ainsi alors je me contentai de mordre ma propre lèvre. Le plaisir vint vite, cela devait tenir de la position, car j'étais généralement long à venir. Il me masturba assez activement de temps à autres, lâchant une jambe : je me retenais a la paroi d'en ne voyais plus rien avec la buée qui avait envahi le réduit, l'eau coulait sans discontinuer sur nos corps soudés, comme une caresse sur nos corps aux muscles bandés et brulants. Tout glissait, lui en moi, sa peau contre la mienne, sa langue sur la mienne, et le sol … Aoi avait manqué de tombé dans son effort final.

Nous rigolâmes en se laissant glisser sur le sol, l'eau blanchâtre s'écoulant en tourbillon vers le siphon. On se souri, euphorique et fatigué, la peau douloureuse. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, je goutais à lui en fermant les yeux pour graver ce souvenir en moi, ce gout imprégné dans mes sens, je pris une grande bouffé d'air m'imprégnant, me saoulant de son parfum fortement musqué.


End file.
